The Phantom of Atreia
by laasha
Summary: Clockwork has been asked by the Shedim Lords for help in the Abyss War. When Danny is sent to Atreia, will he be able to fight for his life, help the Asmodians, and unite the two separate halves of the world?


**Hey this is Laasha, now making an Aion/DP crossover. I'm a big fan of both, so hopefully it turns out alright. All info for getting your Aion character into the story will come at the end of the chapter. Note this is the prologue so they won't start appearing until Chapter 1 and so on. I AM STILL WORKING ON MY HP/DP CROSSOVER! IT HASN'T BEEN ABANDONED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Aion.**

**Prologue**

Danny sighed after the usual questions from his parents about where he was ("I was out with Sam and Tucker…") and if he knew he was grounded still or not ("Yeah, I know I'm still grounded. I'll be in my room."). He hated lying, which is why he tried to use half-truths about patrolling whenever possible.

He walked up to his room, closed the door behind him, and paused as he noticed a note on his unmade bed. Stepping over the piles of dirty, torn, burnt, etc. clothing, he picked it up and read it.

_Daniel-_

_Please come and see me at my lair at 12:00 a.m. You should be able to leave at 11:00 p.m., as your parents are tired from their week of no sleep and will leave the lab unlocked (without any weapons left on)._

_-CW_

Danny groaned, went over to the laptop sitting on his desk, and logged onto Skype. Almost immediately, _GothGirl_ invited him to the chat she was having with _TechnoGeek_.

"Hey Danny. What's up?" Sam asked right away.

"Oh, nothing. I just got back from patrol, got grounded for even longer, and found a note from Clockwork," Danny said sarcastically.

"Seriously, dude? What did the note say?" Tucker asked.

Danny quickly read it out loud and said, "If this is anything like the other times he's needed my help, I'm going to be gone for a while and hopefully you guys won't get sucked into it."

There was total silence for about thirty seconds as each remembered all of the times Danny helped Clockwork. Sam decided to dismiss her thoughts by looking at the clock and saying, "Well, it's eleven, so if; wait, sorry, _since_; Clockwork is right, your parents are in bed and you should probably start heading to his lair."

Danny glanced at the clock and said, "You're right. I'd better head out. See you guys when I get back." He logged out and phased through the floor down to the basement.

He opened up the ghost portal, transformed quickly, and flew through the portal.

_About an hour later…_

"You're late, Daniel."

Danny quickly looked at the watch that he had on and saw that it was exactly midnight. "How am I late?"

Clockwork smirked and turned from the viewing screens to face Danny. CW was currently in adult form, hovering a few inches off the ground. "In another timeline, you got here about thirty seconds earlier."

Danny crossed his arms. "So that means that in another timeline that only has a slight relation to this one, you base me there off of my actions here?"

"Of course. But now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. There is another planet that will eventually connect to this one. Therefore, if the events taking place there continue the way they are, Earth will be sucked into Atreia's three-way war."

"Atreia? What's it like there?"

Clockwork frowned. He quickly explained the Balaur, the Asmodians, and the Elyos. Everything about the Tower of Eternity shattering and the start of the Abyss War. "…And at the moment, the Asmodians are the best place for you to begin reuniting the Humans of the planet.

"When you go through the portal, you'll automatically learn the Asmodian language and for your own safety, until you find the group that will help you defend Atreia, you will be stuck in your ghost form. However, you will still be able to use all of your ghost powers. Daniel, are you even listening to me?"

Danny's head snapped up. "Sorry, what?"

Clockwork sighed. "You'll have to find out what will happen to you while you are there, apparently." He waved his staff and a portal formed beside him. It was transparent and surrounded by a golden ring. "If you would just step through here, you will be teleported to Asmodae, the northern half of Atreia."

Danny nodded and stepped through the portal. Clockwork let the portal fade and said, "I just hope that the Shedim Lords will realize that he has come from me to help."

**If you want to be in the story, send a tell to Levadi the Asmodian on Israphel. The Legion that she is the leader of is going to be the one the story ends up based around. The legion's name shall remain hidden from this fanfiction until the second or third chapter. A poll has gone up to decide what class Danny will be.**


End file.
